


Shyness Won't Get You Anywhere

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Maria isn't, Peggy is very innocent, Pegria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: Peggy is being very shy about her feelings for someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first PegRia fic. Ever. Not just on Archive, I have some lams fics on my Wattpad. Same username.

MoldyBananasSuck: HI GUYS!

Lion: Sup Pegs

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: ALEX

Bubblegum: I was not in your first three group chats I'm very offended

MoldyBananasSuck: Aaah!

MoldyBananasSuck has left the conversation and changed her username to SQUEAL

Lion has added SQUEAL to the chat.

Lion: Pegs.

SQUEAL: Maria!

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Sorry for not inviting you guys to the last three. We had, other plans.

Bubblegum: Yeah. I read them.

Lion: Ooooh. Even Thin Walls?

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Fuck, you know?

Bubblegum: About the fluffiest sex scene possible? Hell yeah!

Lion: The fluffiest sex scene possible?

Bubblegum: Yeah, I mean, when one writes fanfiction you go into detail.

Lion: Could you explain?

Maria: Like a sentence example?

SQUEAL: No. I'm not ready!

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Ready?

SQUEAL: I need my lemon pillow

SQUEAL: Now I'm ready

Bubblegum: A lemon pillow?

SQUEAL: Don't judge. Get to the sentence.

Bubblegum: Our favorite gay Irishman and our favorite gay fighting Frenchman as our example?

Lion: Ha!

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Sure

Bubblegum: 'The pair were inseperable. The Irishman's tongue was in control, it dominated the Frenchman's mouth.

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Great job! 15 words! Such lemons!

Bubblegum: You'd like more?

SQUEAL: NO

Lion: Pegs, you got anything to say to Maria?

SQUEAL: I never told you, just John.

Lion: Tell me what? I meant why you didn't want more of the Mullette.

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: Tell her

SQUEAL: Nope diddly gosh darn no with an emphasis on HELL NO

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: HELL NO was not in that sentence

Bubblegum: Got something to say to me?

SQUEAL: No.

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you.

SQUEAL: JOHN!

Bubblegum: Peggy! I like you, too! I thought it was just the fanfics I'd read about us that gave me that idea so I told myself I wouldn't get us together unless you asked because than I would know that I wasn't just making something weird.

Lion: I thought I said too much.

Bubblegum: Shut the fuck up, bastard. I'm driving to Pegs'

SQUEAL: *In a high-pitch tone* WHAT? 

Bubblegum: Yeah. You can't make out in text messages.

CinnamonRollWithFreckles: What if you're an Irishman and a Frenchman?

Bubblegum and SQUEAL have left the chat for private reasons.


End file.
